


soft pillows, tender lips

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a lazy morning in bed, Crowley showering Aziraphale's plump, round tummy in kisses and love while they make plans to see their godson Warlock.





	soft pillows, tender lips

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a lot of love for chubby/fat Aziraphale on tumblr and even though in my last three fics I made sure to include details of Aziraphale's round, soft middle, I wasn't as explicit about it as I could've been. So I wrote this to remedy it. 
> 
> I also included the details about Warlock because I feel like he doesn't get enough love and they did help raise him for six years. And I like to think that post-almost apocalypse that they wouldn't just abandon him.

Sometime during the night, Crowley had moved from being curled up next to Aziraphale to mostly lying on him. Or more precisely, laying with his head pillowed on Aziraphale's soft stomach and his arms wrapped around his waist and his legs tangled with Aziraphale's. They'd fallen asleep next to each other, Crowley tucked up against Aziraphale's side while his angel read. It wasn't unusual for Crowley to move around in his sleep. Sometimes he even slept on the walls. But ever since Aziraphale had started sharing his bed, Crowley had been less inclined to move in his sleep. Not with Aziraphale's soft, round warmth next to him.  
  
Crowley stayed where he was, pressed against Aziraphale's wide tummy. The angel didn't seem to mind, fingers carding through Crowley's hair. Which Crowley had been growing out again after a comment from Aziraphale about missing the longer curls and how he'd always wondered how they'd felt. He could've used a miracle to make it longer, but Crowley liked the idea of Aziraphale experiencing all of the stages of his curls growing out. It had been a little over three months since the almost apocalypse. His hair wasn't very long from what it had been, but still enough for Aziraphale to get his fingers into.  
  
Crowley hummed as Aziraphale's well-manicured nails scratched along his scalp.  
  
"Morning, dearest," Aziraphale said.  
  
Crowley hummed again and pressed his face into Aziraphale's squishy tummy. His angel chuckled and Crowley grinned into the plump flesh.  
  
"Warlock text you while you slept. He said they'll be back in London end of the week."  
  
Crowley shifted his head so he could speak without speaking into Aziraphale's stomach, being mindful of his chin against his angel's middle. "We should make lunch plans."  
  
"You mean take him to that pizza place he likes."  
  
"Well… yeah… probably."  
  
Aziraphale made a noise. Not quite a disagreeable one, but not a pleased one either. For all his love of all things food, the gross, greasy pizza with slightly burnt cheese at Warlock's favorite pizza place was not even remotely what he would call food.  
  
"How about we go to lunch first, that little Italian place you love," Crowley suggested.  
  
"Oh, we don't have to," Aziraphale replied.  
  
"Don't be silly. We'll go."  
  
Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley pushed his sleep shirt up and pressed kisses along Aziraphale's soft stomach. His skin was warm, from the flannel tartan pyjamas he wore and Crowley lying on top of him. After a few more lazy kisses against his round belly, Crowley blew a raspberry against the plumpest part. Aziraphale chuckled and tried to wriggle away from Crowley, which was impossible giving that Crowley was still mostly lying on top of him.  
  
"Oh you… wily serpent you," Aziraphale chuckled, shoving lightly at Crowley's shoulder.  
  
"But you love me anyway."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Crowley smiled, resting his cheek gently on Aziraphale's warm stomach. "I love you."  
  
Aziraphale's fingers card through Crowley's hair again. "And I love you, my darling."  
  
Crowley blushed and buried his face against Aziraphale's soft middle. Even three months in, Crowley felt a bit overwhelmed by Aziraphale's terms of endearment and full confessions of love. He'd spent so much time without them, so long only dreaming and hoping for them. Aziraphale understood and simply kept his hand in Crowley's hair until the demon turned his golden eyes on his angel again.  
  
"Maybe Warlock could stay the night with us. I'm sure his parents would enjoy a night to themselves once back in London," Aziraphale said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Crowley asked.  
  
"Yes. We haven't had a chance to spend time with him since everything happened. It would be nice to see him properly. Like we used to."  
  
Crowley agreed. Following the almost apocalypse, the Dowlings had returned from their very confusing trip to Megiddo and Crowley had only briefly had a chance to explain things to Warlock before they'd been summed back to America. Warlock had kept in touch though, texting Crowley with questions and updates. He still tended to refer to Crowley as Nanny, which Crowley didn't mind. He'd been happy to learn that Brother Francis wasn't that goofy looking and didn't mind calling him Aziraphale or godfather (though in many of his text messages he'd say "Zira" for Crowley's amusement.)  
  
Surprisingly, Harriet had accepted that her former nanny and gardener were actually occult/ethereal beings who'd been sent to watch over her son. Thaddeaus didn't seem to have strong feelings either way, though Crowley suspected that was Aziraphale's doing.  
  
"Maybe we can set up the spare room for him," Crowley suggested, fingers of one hand splayed along his angel's plush form.  
  
"Spare room?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
And okay, that was a fair inquiry. Technically the spare room was the bedroom in the flat above the bookshop. There was a door in Crowley's flat that opened to the hallway to the flat above the bookshop where Aziraphale could either go to his bedroom or down the stairs to the bookshop without needing either Crowley to drive him or to take the bus across town all the time.  
  
"Well, you never use it. So yeah… spare room," Crowley replied.  
  
Aziraphale didn't answer.  
  
Crowley shifted, looking up at his angel without moving his head from Aziraphale's plump belly. "We've both got enough wards on the bookshop that nothing can get in and hurt him and we'll be alerted if he does something he shouldn't. It'll be the safest place for him to sleep."  
  
Aziraphale nodded. "I suppose you're right. And we'll need that argument if we're going to keep him for a night without also having to entertain secret service agents."  
  
"Exactly!" Crowley grinned.  
  
His grin pressed into Aziraphale's soft stomach and the angel smiled at the sight. The six years they'd spent with Warlock had brought them closer together and even though Warlock wasn't the antichrist, neither of them could bear to part with the boy now. They still kept in touch with Adam. Or more Aziraphale kept in touch with Anathema who updated him on how Adam was doing. He was a perfectly human boy who enjoyed playing with his friends. Tadfield was his home and that was all that mattered to him. Crowley and Aziraphale had agreed that Adam had been better off without them and would only be as involved in his future as Adam wanted them to be.  
  
They had offered the same to Warlock, ready for the boy to reject them after learning the truth. Instead he'd clung to them tightly. It meant the world to Crowley that the boy he'd helped raise didn't hate him, the real him. That to Warlock, Crowley was someone worth staying in touch with. And whatever made Crowley happy, made Aziraphale happy too.  
  
Crowley pressed another kiss against Aziraphale's plush tummy. Aziraphale sighed contentedly and scratched Crowley's head again. They would eventually get up and have breakfast together. Aziraphale would open the shop for a few of hours and Crowley would tend to his plants and make plans with Warlock. But for now both were content to stay in bed a while longer, curled up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
